My New Life
by Arlenes
Summary: Tal Vez, Despues De Todo, Mi Nueva Vida No Era Tan Mala. "Tengo Nuevos Amigos, Nueva Casa, y Un Guapo y Sexy Chico Que Dice Ser Mi Prometido... Pero Aun Asi Mamá... ¡Quiero Una Explicación!"
1. ¿Prometido?

**NYAJAJAJAJAJAJA dejenme decirles que no se libraran tan facilmente de mi :3 primero que todo quiero decirles un gran: ¡Holaaaaaa! x3  
****Perdonenme por desaparecer estos meses. Les tengo dos noticas~~!**

**Alice: Hicieron un chocolate del tamaño de un elefante!? *-*  
****Yop: ._. no  
****Alice: TT-TT**

**La primera noticia es que traje un nuevo fic!**

**Alice: y la segunda!? *-*  
****Yop: Alexandra se fue de vacaciones *O*  
****Alice: y eso que tiene de bueno? O.o  
Yop: Que no me va a molestar Durante un buen tiempo *-*  
Alice: -.-**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!  
Ahora a leer! x3**

* * *

**My New Life**

_Nueva Ciudad, Nueva Casa, Nuevo Colegio, Nuevos amigos…_

¿En dónde se supone que dejare mi equipaje?

Según lo que leí del Shibusen, es que a los "Alumnos Especiales" se les da un apartamento junto con otro alumno; y yo soy uno de esos "Alumnos Especiales" ¿Por qué? ¡Ja! Debe ser porque soy muy inteligente. En todos los colegios que he estado soy la numero Uno en todo, ¡hasta el propio director me felicitaba!

Esa debe ser la razón por la me dieron una beca para entrar al Shibusen ¿No?

Me presento… Soy Maka Albarn, tengo diecisiete años, no estoy muy desarrollada, mi cabello es rubio-cenizo, mis ojos son jades y según los chicos, creen que tengo lindas piernas. Estoy en el Shibusen, según yo, la universidad más prestigiosa de todas. Un día estaba en una universidad cualquiera y de pronto ¡me dan una beca para y al Shibusen! ¿Un sueño hecho realidad? ¡Sí!

Lo malo era que tenía que viajar Death City, y dejar a mis padres en mi ciudad natal. Al principio me negué a ir y dejar a mis padres, pero después que ellos insistieran que tenía que ir porque mi futuro dependía de eso, que si no iba no conseguiría trabajo y blablablá, accedí. Pero aun así me duele haberlos dejado.

¡Pero ya! Ni que nunca los fuera a ver. Mi verdadero problema ahora era… ¿¡En Donde Demonios Esta La Oficina Del Director!?

– Emmm, Disculpe… ¿Es usted Maka Albarn? – escuche a alguien a mis espalda. Me di la vuelta y me encontré a un chico de cabello rubio.

– Sí, Soy yo.

– ¡Discúlpeme haberla hecho esperar Maka-Sama! ¡No Volverá a Suceder!

– ¿Maka-Sama? - pregunte yo Confundida.

– Soy Hero. ¡Si necesita algo por favor no dude en llamarme!

Este chico debe estar drogado… ¡Ya entiendo todo!

Seguro que este chico trabajo en una mansión como sirviente toda su vida, pero lo despidieron y se quedó solo sin saber que hacer o atender. Entonces tuvo un serio problema mental y empezó a obedecer a todos para sentirse como en casa, ¡y por eso que me dice Maka-sama y quiere le dé órdenes como lo hacían antes!

¿Pero cómo sabe mi nombre?

– ¿Quiere que haga algo por usted Maka-Sama? – me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Hero.

– S-si, ¿Puedes llevarme con el director por favor?

– Lo siento mucho Maka-Sama. El director no está. Pero puedo llevarla con la segunda persona a cargo.

– Llévame con él por favor –le pedí.

– ¡Haí! – él se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, y yo lo seguí.

Luego de caminar derecho, doblar a la derecha, seguir recto, doblar a la izquierda, seguir recto, subir escaleras y seguir caminando, ¡Llegue a mi destino!

Hero me abrió la puerta e hizo un ademan con la mano para que pasara.

– Gracias.

Y entre. Hero cerró la puerta, pero para mi desgracia, todo estaba oscuro. De repente las luces se encendieron y al frente de mi había un chico, como de unos dieciocho años, tez blanca, cabello blanco y unos hermosos ojos que parecían dos pequeños rubíes.

Y debía admitir que el chico era… Un Poco-Muy guapo.

– Emmm, disculpe… Soy nueva aquí y-

– ¿Eres Maka Albarn? – me interrumpió.

– S-sí, Soy yo.

El chico agarro mi rostro con su mano derecha, acerco su rostro al mío lentamente, y finalmente… me beso. Yo no le correspondí, pero el me mordió el labio inferior y me obligo a abrirla. Metió su lengua en mi boca y explorar con su lengua. Yo estaba en mi mundo, decidiendo si golpearlo por el atrevimiento o si perdonarlo por lo sexy que era.

Cuando se separó de mí me vio fijamente mi rostro y me dijo:

– Un gusto conocerte. Soy Soul Evans. Tu Prometido.

_Nueva Ciudad, Nueva Casa, Nuevo Colegio, Nuevos amigos…Nueva Vida…_

* * *

**Espero que el primer cap les gustase!**

**Alexandra: Holaaaaa! x3  
Yop: O_O  
Alice: Que haces aqui?  
Yop: Se Supone Que estabas en Hawai! ¬¬"  
Alexandra: lo se, pero puedo ir mas tarde. Asi que mientras tanto les jodere un rato la vida!  
Yop: NOOOOOO TT-TT**

**-Alice se aleja-**

**Alice: Por favor dejen reviews y digannos que tal quedo! y si quieren que suban pronto el segundo cap! ^.^**

**Sayonaraaa~~! .**


	2. ¿Broma o No?

_**H**olaaaaaaaaaa.  
Si, soy yo. Ha pasado muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo que no actualizo y pues... lo que paso es que tenia mucha inspiracion asi que todo lo que escribia lo volvia a borrar. Hasta que un dia dios se acordo de mi y empece a escribir, perooooo, a mi compu le entro un virus y... asi paso todo ._._

_Espero que por favor no me maten y recuerden... si me matan quien va a subir la conti? e.e  
OkNo# xD_

_Espero que el capitulo sea de su agradoo~ _

* * *

**My New Life**

Ni siquiera el más idiota del mundo podría creerse esto. Esto es una broma.

Definitivamente es una broma. Ellos creen que por ser nueva aquí caeré en su jueguito, pues si es así, están muy equivocados. ¿Prometido?

¿No pudieron inventar algo mejor?

Debí esperar al director… esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

— Por favor deje de jugar conmigo. Vine aquí a Estudiar no a jugar. – dije realmente enojada.

Sus ojos rojos empezaron a brillar. Se me acerco y me dijo amenazadoramente:

— No estoy jugando. – me agarro del brazo y me acerco a el – Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que eres tú. Maka Albarn.

Con su otra mano tomo mi rostro y acerco sus labios lentamente a los míos.

Por un segundo, olvide todo y me deje llevar, pero cuando me di cuenta de que tenía a un desconocido delante de mi… lo único que pude hacer… fue golpearlo.

— **¡Aléjate de mí! **– dije mientras le daba una bofetada.

Mi mano me dolía, y su mejilla estaba realmente roja.

— Tu Realmente…– Dijo mientras alzaba su mirada. Sus ojos ya no brillaban. – Eres una novia problemática e ignorante.

**¡Lo Voy A Dejar Sin Hijos!** **(N/A: Se refiere a que le pateara los huevos Dx lo digo por si no lo entienden) **¿¡Cómo se Atreve a llamarme ignorante!?

Iba a abrir la boca para reclamarle y decirle algunas cosas no tan lindas, pero, él se me adelanto.

— Pero aun así debo admitir que eres realmente linda.

Eso hizo que me sonrojara. En un parpadeo ya lo tenía al frente de mí, muy cerca de mí…

Me tomo del mentón e hizo que le viera a los ojos. No pude evitar perderme en esos hermosos ojos. Sentí que en cualquier momento mis piernas no me responderían y caería en el piso.

— Escúchame. Esto No Es Una Broma. **Tú Eres Mi Amante, Mi Novia, Mi Prometida, Mi Futura Esposa.** Que Eso Te Quede Claro.

Y esas palabras me dejaron confundida, enojada, y muy avergonzada. Mire a los lados esperando algo, como si en un momento saldría un hombre con una cámara mientras decía "Caíste, Caíste", espere, y espere, pero claro, nada sucedió.

— Responderé todas tus preguntas después de clases. Por ahora disfruta de la comodidad que te ofrece el Shibusen, My Lady. –Dijo. Y sin previo aviso, me dio un corto beso en los labios.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Hero.

— Lo Siento si interrumpo, Amo Soul– Dijo Hero – Las clases ya comenzaron y la señorita Maka tiene que ir a clases.

Tardes un segundo en darme regresar a la realidad y recordar en donde estaba.

— Te la encargo, y más te vale que nada malo le suceda – Dijo.

Agarre a Hero del brazo y me lo lleve conmigo muy lejos de donde se encontraba el alvino. Me aleje lo más que pude de ahí y cuando comprobé que no me seguía, solté a Hero.

— ¡¿Esto es una broma, cierto?! – le grite avergonzada.

— No, Su Alteza. No lo es. Usted realmente es la prometida del joven Soul.

— ¡¿C-como Que so-soy su prometida?!

— Su madre y la del joven Soul, acordaron que usted se casaría cuando tuviera veinte años; pero su madre propuso que se conocieran un poco antes de la boda.

— ¡¿Ah?!

Fue lo único que pude decir. No podía creer que mi madre me comprometiera con un desconocido. ¡¿Quién hace eso hoy en día?!

Sé que mi mamá tenía la casa llenas de antigüedades y cosas para nada modernas, pero tampoco es que quisiera retroceder el tiempo y tratar de comprometerme como lo hacían antes las personas. Aun no me trago completo este cuento, aun sigo creyendo que es un mal entendido. Tengo que hablar inmediatamente con mi madre.

Si mi padre estuviera aquí, lo más seguro es que castraría a ese tipo.

Saque mi teléfono del bolsillo y le marque a mi madre.

— Lo siento, Su Alteza– dijo Hero y me quito el teléfono – El amo Soul, dijo que él le quería explicarle todo personalmente.

Hero agarro mi teléfono con las dos manos y lo rompió a la mitad como si fuera lo más sencillo.

Yo solo pude observar como mi querido bebe, que llevaba más de dos años conmigo, era asesinado frente a mis ojos. Mis Músicas, mis contactos, mis fotos… ¡Oh, Por Dios! ¡Mis Fotos!, ¡Hay tenia fotos de mis padres juntos conmigo! ¡Las pase de mi computadora a mi teléfono!

— ¡Pudiste Haberle Sacado La Batería y Ya! **– **Y lo peor de todo es que no tengo mi Laptop conmigo…

La vendí antes de venir aquí. ¡Soy una idiota! ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir aquí en la universidad?, o mejor dicho **¿¡Quien sobreviviría sin una!?** ¡¿Por Qué me sucede **esto a mí**?!

— Discúlpeme, Su Alteza. Si lo desea, después de clases iré a comprarle uno.

— No, ya déjalo así. Ahora lo único que quiero es que por favor me lleves al salón. ¿Puedes?

— Si, Su Alteza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entramos al salón de clases Hero y yo. En el momento que pasamos todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí, cosa que me puso muy nerviosa.

— B-buenos d-días. – dije.

Ellos parecieron salir de su trance y enseguida hicieron una reverencia.

— Buenos Días, Su Alteza. – dijeron todos.

¿Alteza? ¿Dónde? Voltee a todos lados buscando con la mirada a ver si había alguna "Princesa", pero no vi a nadie.

— Etto… ¿Qué significa esto, Hero? – le pregunte, porque en verdad, no entendía nada.

— Le están mostrando sus respetos, Alteza.

… ¡Dios! ¿¡Es Esto Un Sueño!? ¿¡Es esto un maldito sueño!? ¿¡Acaso estoy en mi habitación durmiendo cómodamente!? Porque si es así espero que mi madre no me despierte aun.

— ¿E-es En-cerio?

— Si, su Alteza. Ordene algo y ellos lo harán.

— No, No. Así está bien, jeje.

Me dirigí a la primera fila y me senté al frente. Solo espero que las clases sean normales.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien... normalmente lo que esperas que pase en un salón de clase es que el profesor te esplique no sé qué cosa, te enredes, pidas ayuda o repruebes el examen. Bueno, eso no. Pero con solo ver a es "Profesor", si se le puede llamar así, te darás cuenta de que es totalmente diferente al resto...

_Quizás sea por el tornillo en la cabeza..._

Durante toda su "clase", lo único que hizo fue diseccionar a un pobre ranita que por cosas del destino

_Según yo._

Termino en las manos de un profesor-con-un-tornillo-en-la-cabeza-cuyo-entrete nimiento-es-diseccionar... pobre ranita...

Lo único bueno es que por fin termino la clase de ese loco psicópata. Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es comer.

— ¿Por Qué Me Sigues?

— Soul-Sama me ordeno que la cuidara. Así que por lo tanto tengo que seguirla a todos lados – respondió Hero, el cual me había seguido desde que salí del salón.

— ¡Pero debes entender que es molesto que te sigan!, Al menos si fueras mi amigo te dejaría

— ¿Amigos? ¿Se refiere a personas que te piden algo sin recibir nada a cambio?

— ¿Eh? Tienes un extraño concepto sobre los amigos.

— Entonces... ¿Que son amigos realmente? - me pregunto.

— Bueno... yo diría que son esas personas a las que les tienes confianza mutua, y que siempre están contigo en las malas y en las buenas.

— En ese caso... creo que nunca he tenido un amigo.

— Eso es imposible. Deberías haber tenido al menos un amigo.

Sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado al comedor. Cuando me dispuse a hacer la fila para comprar, Hero me agarro del brazo y negó con la cabeza y me llevo hasta el otro lado del comedor. Entramos a un ascensor (lo cual me sorprendió mucho) y empezó a subir. Cuando se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y lo que vi me dejo totalmente maravillada. Era una habitación grande, las paredes estaban de color rojo y el piso era de cerámica blanca, hasta podía ver mi reflejo en el. En la pare derecha había una enorme ventana por la cual podías ver hacia afuera como los chicos estaban en educación física.

En medio había una mesa grande rectangular cubierta por un mantel blanco con comida encima por montones y con seis sillas de madera al rededor. A mi derecha estaban unos muebles color beige. Y finalmente a mi izquierda estaban unas tres puertas.

Todas de diferentes colores. La primera era de color celeste, la segunda era de color negro con unas rayas blancas horizontales, y finalmente la tercera puerta era de color rojo.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Hero? - le pregunte.

— Ya que usted es la prometida de Soul-Sama, no le tienen permitido comer con los Alumnos.

— ¡Te dije que Ese chico no es mi prometido! - dije sonrojada.

El solo me ignoro, camino hacia una de las sillas y hecho hacia atrás una, indicando que me sentara. Camine hasta él y antes de sentarme le dije "Gracias".

Me sirvió un poco de arroz, ensalada y pure de papa, y de tomar me dio jugo de naranja.

— Emmm... ¿Está bien comer aquí? - le pregunte dudosa, ya que uno no puede entrar a una sala así como si nada y servirse todo lo que guste.

— Si, Soul-Sama dijo que la trajera aquí.

— Y dale otra vez con eso...

Le reste importancia al asunto y empecé a comer tranquilamente. Voltee a ver a Hero y este estaba parado a mi lado, recto sin siquiera moverse.

— ¿Vas a estar parado así hasta que termine de comer?

— Si – respondió el.

— ¿No tienes hambre?

— Si, si tengo.

— Entonces siéntate.

— Para un sirviente como yo, esta negado el comer en la misma mesa con su Alteza.

Algo que odio es que mientras yo estoy comiendo, alguien a mi lado se está muriendo de hambre.

— Hero, si yo soy la prometida de ese tal "Soul", eso significa que tu también debes obedecerme, ¿Verdad?

— Si

Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Me pare de la silla y agarre un plato y serví lo mismo que él me sirvió a mí. Deje el plato en la mesa y me senté.

— Hero, te ordeno que te sientes y comas – dije seria

El me miro sorprendido y empezó a dudar.

— Es Una Orden – dije con el ceño fruncido. El asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

— Si, My Lady.

Se sentó a mi lado y empezó a comer despacio.

Yo por mi parte volví a lo mío y empecé a comer otra vez.

— Eso es muy amable de tu parte – Escuche una voz que provenía de la entrada.

Gire la cabeza y me encontré a una chica de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran azules y tengo que admitir que tenía buen cuerpo.

— Hola, Mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Un gusto conocerte - Se presentó amablemente.

— H-hola, Yo soy Maka, Maka Albarn.

— Si te soy sincera, pensé que la Prometida de Soul iba a ser más, Emm... ya sabes... ¿Mala? - Dijo ella avergonzada – Pero veo que me equivoque. Lo que hicistes fue muy amable.

Creo que se refería a darle la comida a Hero.

— Yo creo que tu haría lo mismo. – dije sonriéndole. Por alguna razón sentí que podía confiar en ella.

Ella agacho la cabeza y miro hacia el piso con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Lo haría si mi prometido no fuera tan celoso – dijo y soltó una pequeña risilla.

— ¿P-prometido? ¿A ti te hicieron la misma broma que a mí?

— ¿B-broma? - Dijo ella confundida.

— ¡Si, cuando llegue aquí un chico alvino me beso y dijo que Yo era su prometida!

— ¿Hablas de Soul?

— S-si, así se llama.

Ella me miro como si entendiera todo. Me sonrió y dijo:

— Esto no es una broma Maka-Chan. Tu realmente serás la Futura esposa de Soul-Kun.

¡¿Qué?!

— E-estas diciendo que... Esto de que yo soy la prometida de ese chico es... ¿Verdad?

— Si – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Ay mi dios... dime que esto es un sueño y que estoy en mi cama y mi mamá está buscando un cubo de agua para echármelo encima.

— Estas jugando conmigo, ¿Verdad?

— No, te estoy diciendo la verdad, Maka-chan. Lo único que te puedo decir es que tu Madre y la de Soul acordaron que se casarian. Lo demás te lo dirá Soul-kun personalmente. – Dijo ella sinceramente.

— L-lo siento, T-tsubaki, pero yo... para mi es realmente difícil creer eso.

— Tranquila, te entiendo. Pero no te estoy mintiendo. **Soul Evans Es Tu Prometido.**

* * *

_Y eso es todo amigoos~  
Espero que les alla gustado ^^ y quiero decirles que gracias a todos los que dejaron Review encerio me hizo feliz la cantidad de comentarios buenos que recibi, y tan solo tenia unas 700 palabritas. De verdad que me dejaron con la boca abierta *-*_

_Cosa que una mosca aprovecho para entrar...  
Maldita mosca ¬¬"_

_Ya tengo una idea para el siguiente cap.. espero no tardar tanto. Bueno, Chaooo~ ^^_

_**¿Me Merezco Aunque Sea Un Review? ^^**_


End file.
